Anonymous
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes place two weeks after the gang starts sixth grade. Arnold discovers a special poem and makes a connection during English class between his girlfriend Helga and the mysterious "Anonymous" . Prequel to "Jealousy".


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

The poem, " _ **At Last"**_ used here, actually is mine, so don't steal!

* * *

 ** _Anonymous_**

 _Monday Morning_

It was a typical day in the city of Hillwood, and the students of P.S.118 were arriving at school, bemoaning the fact that the weekend was over and they now had another week of homework, books and teacher's dirty looks. Other students also had the added burden of returning homework they were stuck with doing during the weekend, while other, less intelligent students, were panicking as they had waited to the last minute and now were jumping through hoops to get it done before their teachers call for it. And other, more sensible students had it done days ago and were not panicking at all.

Suddenly two blonde children arrived to the school, holding hands and chatting. It was obvious they were the latter in this situation.

"Another week in this prison…" Helga Pataki muttered as she entered the school.

"Cheer up Helga, just 5 more days before its Friday again…'Arnold said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah…'His girlfriend mumbled as they kept walking.

Yep, you heard that right. Helga and Arnold were an item now, ever since that adventure in San Lorenzo during the summer where they dealt with humid jungles, dangerous river pirates, saving a lost civilization called the Green Eyes and most importantly finding and rescuing Arnold's lost parents. It was at the end of that adventure where Arnold finally understood his own feelings for Helga and they kissed, starting their official romantic relationship.

So now here they were, a happy young couple, just spending some time together before classes start and with plans to spend time together at the park once school lets out.

"So did you finish the poem for Mr. Simmon's class?...'Arnold asked her.

Last Friday, they were assigned by Mr. Simmon's to write a poem for English class and it could have been about any topic. He and Helga usually did homework together but when he asked if they could compare poems together, Helga told him that she hasn't done it and that she'd do it at home and before he could ask why she couldn't do it with him, his grandmother had come in to announce that it was lunch time and he ended up forgetting about it until now.

"Yes, got it done yesterday…You?...'Helga asked.

"Yeah, since Mr. Simmon's said that it could be about any topic, I decided to write about our trip in San Lorenzo…" Arnold said.

"Really?...'Helga asked with interest as she made it to her locker to get her books.

"Yeah, mostly about being reunited with my parents and how that made me feel…" Arnold said honestly.

"Well, knowing how you are, it's probably filled with a lot of sincerity and sentimentality…" Helga commented as she pulled out her math book, since that's going to be their first period.

Arnold gave her a smile at that, as they left her locker and soon went to go to his, and Helga followed him. However, before they could go any further, Helga accidentally dropped her book bag and since it was still slightly open due to putting her math book in it, her books and papers scattered all over the floor.

 ** _"_** ** _CRIMINY_**! Just my luck..."Helga complained loudly at this stroke of bad luck.

"Here Helga, I'll help you…"Arnold said as he began to pick some stuff up.

'No, don't bother, I got it…"Helga muttered but Arnold insisted to help.

"I don't mind, really…'Arnold said as he picked up some of Helga's books and papers.

However, he soon found himself picking up a piece of paper that had Helga's name on it…in purple ink and it got his attention, especially with what was written on the paper.

"What's this?...'Arnold wondered and Helga, who was busy putting her belonging in her book bag, turned and nearly blanched when she realized what was in Arnold's hands right now.

" _I never thought I would see the day, that you would not turn me away-…."_

However, before he could read the rest, Helga snatched the paper from his hand and stuffed it back in her book bag. Arnold was surprised and noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"What exactly was that Helga?..." Arnold asked curiously.

"Nothing important, now let's go, class is going to start soon…'Helga said quickly.

"Helga…"Arnold said in the tone that knew she was keeping something from him.

"Arnold…"Helga said in the tone that said " _drop it already_ ".

"Just what was that anyway?..." Arnold asked.

"I already told you, nothing important, now come on…We got two minutes before class starts and I don't want to spend this afternoon in detention…"Helga nagged.

Arnold rolled his eyes but he knew she had a point. Class was going to start any minute. He sighed and followed her, decided that he would wait until later to question her more about that piece of paper that she clearly didn't want him to see.

He wasn't being nosy, he and Helga were a couple now and he knew that she was entitled to her privacy…but he couldn't help but be curious about whatever it is that she wrote on that paper with purple ink.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Near the end of English period_

Helga had been stubborn as a mule all during lunch as she refused to talk more about her piece of paper and Arnold felt his curiosity grow more. Just what was so big about that piece of paper that she wouldn't even show it to him, her _beloved boyfriend_ since the trip to San Lorenzo?!

Anyway, they made it to English class and they both sat next to each other as they have always done since they started sixth grade two weeks ago.

 _"_ _Just what the heck is she hiding? I thought we didn't have any secrets anymore?..._ 'Arnold thought in annoyance as their teacher came to collect their poetry assignments, while Helga still stubbornly refused to answer him.

Arnold was beginning to feel a frustration he hasn't felt with her since before they got together, when she went out of her way to pretend that she wasn't head over heels in love with him and acted like she couldn't care less about him.

The football headed youth just sighed in exasperation and decided to just focus on the lesson and that he would have another talk with her after school let out, that way Helga wouldn't be able to use any diversions since she was going to spend all afternoon with him anyway in the park.

They turned in their assignments and Mr. Simmon's, due to being a very big poetry lover, managed to grade them quickly and with class being over in only 5 minutes, he was now in front of them with a poem in his hand.

"Well everyone, I am pleased to say that many of you did very well on this assignment…other's…well, might need to re-check their notes…"Mr. Simmon's said as he tried hard not to look at Harold, Sid and Stinky.

"Anyway, I am pleased to say that one poem really stood out for this assignment, and I want you all to listen to " ** _At Last_** " , a poem written by anonymous…'Mr. Simmon's said and Helga suddenly flinched which made Arnold look at her.

He noticed that her eyes were wide and she might even be blushing a bit, which made Arnold even more confused by this sudden change in behavior.

 _"_ _What's with her?_...'Arnold thought in confusion as he noticed Helga's body language, like she was nervous about something. He was wondering just what was going through her mind.

Why would she be nervous, Mr. Simmon's was just going to read a poem?.

" _I never thought I would see the day, that you would not turn me away-…."_

Arnold wasn't really paying attention until he heard that line and his eyes widen.

" _I never thought I would see the day, that you would not turn me away…"_ Arnold register in his mind as his memory came to him. It was the exact same first line he read before Helga snatched the paper away.

 _"_ _Helga?..."_ Arnold thought as he glanced at his girlfriend and noticed that she had a distressed look on her face as she tried not to look directly at Mr. Simmon's as he read the poem.

 _"_ _Wait….It's…It's her poem, isn't it?..."_ Arnold suddenly realized as he found himself listening to the rest of the poem Simmon's says is from _"Anonymous_ ", though Arnold had a feeling he knew the identity of the mysterious poet they have been listening to since fourth grade.

 _"_ _Since the day we first met, I have always dreamed of the day…_

 _That you would accept me and feel for me the same way I feel for you…_

 _That you have always been the one I wished to give my heart to_

 _I have always wished for the chance to just tell you the truth…_

 _That the only one I have ever loved is you…._

 _At last, I took that chance, to finally tell you the truth…._

 _At last, I took the chance, to stop with all of the games…something I should have done from the start…_

 _At last, I took the chance, to finally reveal to you my heart…._

 _And at last, I took that chance, to give my heart to you…._

 _Even after all the fights and no matter how difficult I was or how I would dis,_

 _You still accepted my heart and we finally had our first real kiss…_

 _And now, at last….I can say to you, the things I have I always felt for you_

 _That no matter what I say or what I do, my heart will only ever belong to you…."_

Once he was done, Arnold found his own face red and he felt a strange sensation in his stomach that just made him feel warm all over. He realized he was probably smiling weirdly right now, especially as he looked to Helga, who looked at him and she was blushing an even deeper shade of red, thus conforming his theory.

 _"_ _It_ _ **is**_ _her_ …'Arnold thought as he felt his little heart fluttering a bit while he continued to look at Helga, who was doing her best to avoid eye contact with him.

 _'_ _Helga…"_ Arnold thought, feeling a big grin on his face right now as he knew what the mystery paper Helga wanted to hide from him was.

It was a poem…A _love poem_ about _him!_ Such a thing made him want to smile like crazy and felt so touched.

She was the one who wrote that beautiful, _beautiful_ poem. A poem about him and about their first real kiss when they were in San Lorenzo!

When their eyes ended up meeting, Helga flinched and tried to avoid his gaze but Arnold just couldn't help but think that she was so adorable being so shy like this. He knew that she must knew that he now knew that the poem was by her and he also knew that she knew that he knew that it was about him and their kiss in San Lorenzo too.

Arnold just kept that silly look on his face while Helga looked like she was trying to hide in her own seat and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist.

* * *

 _After class_

The moment the final bell rang, Helga grabbed her bag and sprinted out of class, before Simmon's could finish talking about whatever. She just had to get out of there and avoid a certain football head while she could.

"I can't believe this!...'Helga muttered, wondering why this was happening to her!

Helga G. Pataki had just experienced what was probably one of the worst, most humiliating moments in her young pre-teen life. She knew that she should have expected the chance that Simmon's, with his borderline obsession with her poetry, would read her poem out loud. She should have expected it and she was somewhat emotionally prepared for it…only for something worse to happen.

Arnold knew!

The way he was looking at her when and after Simmon's read the poem was obvious! Why did this have to happen? These kind of things should have ended after she confessed her feelings and she and Arnold became a couple but now she had to deal with him knowing that she wrote that overly emotion poem that was read about loud in class today?!

 _"_ _I can't believe this…I can't believe this…"_ Helga thought as she rushed out of class to get her things from her locker and avoid Arnold while she could.

She just could NOT deal with him right now. She just needed a few moments alone to get her composure and think of a decent alibi to save some face…. Unfortunately, she didn't make it 10 feet away from Simmon's class when Arnold caught up to her, with that grin on his face.

 _"_ _Oh Helga dear_ ~…'He said in a sing-song voice that made Helga feel more unnerved.

"What?...'She barked, trying to save some face but the way he was smiling right now was making her face burn even redder.

'Is there something you wish to tell me?...'He said playfully.

"N-No…I don't know what you are talking about…'Helga said, feeling herself blushing more, while Arnold looked smug about something.

"Well, I have something to say to you…" Arnold said in an almost playful tone while made Helga send him a glare but Arnold just thought she was playing.

"What?..." She said, trying to sound annoyed with him but he knew better.

"First, I have to say that your poem was amazing Helga, I felt so touched…" Arnold said, sounding sincere.

Helga, however, wasn't done with her denial.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about? What poem?...' Helga stuttered, wishing that she would disappear or at least the heat in her face would disappear but Arnold was still looking at her in _that_ way.

"The poem, that Mr. Simmon's read just now…'Arnold said, still giving her that look.

"T-That wasn't my poem…'Helga said as she looked around, thankful that their classmates weren't in the hall as they were too eager to get out of here while they could.

'Really? Because I could have sworn that the paper I found with your name on it in purple ink, had the same first sentence: "I _never thought I would see the day-…"_ Arnold soon found his mouth covered and Helga giving him a serious expression.

"Shut it! Do you want the whole school to hear you?...'Helga said dramatically.

"So you do admit to writing the poem…'Arnold said in the _"got you"_ tone, while Helga grumbled.

"And if I did, so what?...'Helga said stubbornly, which made Arnold chuckle.

Why did she still have to act so closed, when he knew that she loved him and she knew that he felt the same way too? His sweet girlfriend Helga could still be a little dramatic but he loved her just the same.

"Nothing really…As I said, I thought it was kind of flattering to know…that no matter what you say or do, your heart still belongs to me, Ms. Anonymous …'Arnold said, referring to the last line in her poem and her alias.

"Yeah, whatever…Look Arnoldo, I get that I probably deserve some cheap shots with how I used to always tease you…but cool it!...'Helga insisted, thinking he was teasing her.

"I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to tease you…I actually did feel touched that you actually wrote about me….in such a way…"Arnold said sincerely and he saw Helga's frown was gone but she wasn't smiling yet.

"It really was beautiful…"Arnold said, looking into her blue eyes and Arnold saw that she was trying hard not to smile now.

"Arnold…'Helga said, unsure what to say or do now.

"There is something I do want to know, though…'Arnold said, but he didn't look or sound smug or playful, just confused.

"What is it?...'Helga asked.

"I just want to know why you didn't want to show me it earlier, I mean, we are together and I know that you write poetry…" Arnold said, as he recalled the time when they were saving the neighborhood and the first time Helga told him that she loved him.

 ** _"_** ** _Who else do you think has been stalking you day and night, building shrines to you in a closet and filling volumes of poems about you_** …" Helga's words echoed in his mind.

"Arnold…I just…I'm just a really private person and I…I don't feel comfortable talking about this with anyone…I know we are together but…I just…Poetry is my biggest outlet to express my feelings and I feel a little awkward talking about this with anyone, even you….I know that I trust you and you love me but…this is just a little weird for me…'Helga confessed.

Arnold gave her an understanding look and felt a little guilty for milking the fact that he knew about her poem earlier. He didn't really think he was making her feel uncomfortable…He just thought she was being a little stubborn is all.

'I'm sorry about earlier Helga, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was teasing you…I meant it when I said that I was touched by the poem, it really is amazing…"Arnold said.

"You mean it?...'Helga asked in an almost hopeful tone of voice.

Arnold smiled as kissed her on the cheek, before taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I mean…How many other people get to have a poem made in their honor…It…It can really make a guy feel special…'Arnold confessed, meaning every word of it.

 _"_ _Oh Arnold_ …'Helga swooned internally, trying to contain herself with the discovery that her beloved truly liked her poetry.

'Yeah, I mean, the last time something like this happen was in fourth grade when I found that pink book filled with poems and-…'Arnold now paused as he suddenly realized something and Helga gulped as she worried something clicked in his mind.

 _"Poetry…Pink book…Love poems about me…Helga…pink…"_ Arnold had these words in his mind and then gave Helga a look, who was trying hard to keep a poker face.

"Helga?..."Arnold asked in another playful tone.

"What?...'Helga said, trying hard to remain calm.

'You wouldn't happen to know anything about that book, would you?...'He said, feeling a mixture of excitement and pride beginning to form inside.

 ** _"_** ** _Criminy_** _! When did he become so sharp? What happened to my dense little football head that once bought me taking a walk on his fire escape?!..."_ Helga thought as she tried to keep her cool.

" I don't think so…" Helga said quickly.

"Really? Because it's pretty coincidental that I have been hearing the name ' _anonymous"_ since fourth grade and in fourth grade, I also found that special pink book too…all of which were love poems about me…"Arnold said with interest.

"Arnold, I don't know what you are talking about…. …'Helga said stubbornly.

Arnold smiled and decided to let this go for now. He knew Helga was pretty sensitive about her poetry now and he would settle for this for now.

 _"_ _I'll get her to tell me one of these days…"_ Arnold thought, making a new personal mission for another day.

Today, however, he just gave Helga nod.

"Alright, I guess I have no proof…'Arnold said.

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he just really, really loved the fact that her feelings for him were so deep, that she would create such beautiful poetry as an expression of her love for him.

It made him feel so wonderful!

 ** _"_** ** _Doi_**! Now can we go now, the bell rang ten minutes ago and that's ten minutes too long for my tastes…"Helga said, glad that he managed to let the pink book thing go.

"Alright…Though, would it be too much to ask if you wrote any other poems about me?...'Arnold said with interest and Helga kept pouting.

"No, now drop it!..." Helga said and Arnold just thought she was too cute, pretending that she wasn't totally in love with him, when he knew that no matter what, she was all his.

"Really Helga? Not even one more?...'Arnold asked in a cutesy tone and even winked, which made Helga pout even harder.

"No, I said drop it…'She said stubbornly while Arnold just laughed a bit.

'Alright…alright…I understand, although maybe I'll get lucky this Friday…'Arnold said.

"What's happening Friday?...'Helga asked, not liking where this was going.

"You ran out of class so quick that you didn't hear Mr. Simmon's announced that we have another poetry assignment for Friday …'Arnold said with a wink and Helga groaned.

 ** _"_** _Criminy..."_ Helga said as she slapped her face in exasperation while Arnold continued to laugh.

"Don't worry Helga, this will be our little secret…of _love_ …" Arnold said flirtatiously as Helga looked stunned and swooned a bit, making Arnold think she was even more precious right now.

"Arnold…"Helga said in a dreamy voice as any of her embarrassment was gone, replaced by the happiness of knowing that Arnold was all hers now.

"Helga…'Arnold said as he continued to look into her blue eyes.

The two pre-teens shared a kiss and were now on their way to the park and Arnold felt like he was the luckiest guy in the whole world. He had his parents back and he had found such a wonderful girlfriend in Helga G. Pataki who he knew now that no matter what she says or does, her heart will only ever belong to him.

Just how lucky could a guy get?

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
